Frozen Heart, Lonely Soul
by bookworm-gurl
Summary: I think a single line from the story can sum this up - "Bang went the gun as tears of blood stained the cheeks of an angel..."


**Author Note:** So I have strayed from my CSI roots for a bit to write a bit of fan fiction for Resident Evil, another one of my unhealthy obsessions but, while writing my newest RE I came across this idea for my favourite pair in my scatterbrain. I hope you enjoy, it begins as Geeklove but ends with some Grillows so I hope I please all who read!

Let me know what you think, and if this should be continued or not. I'm not exactly sure at the moment if I want to make a follow up chapter but, I would appreciate some feedback from my loyal readers :). Thanks!

Song used in this one is _Frozen_ by Madonna…I love song fictions, and I love this song it is so somber and powerful, & fits with this story line beautifully.

Peace

B.

* * *

><p><strong>Frozen Heart &amp; Lonely Soul<strong>

**- Catherine -**

She sat in her truck. The rain was pelting the windshield in a rhythmic pattern making her eyes go droopy with sleep. She had been working double and triple shifts the past few weeks and the exhaustion was finally catching up to her. The vehicle was off, her body submerged in a sea of darkness as her windshield was a blurred pane of glass from the downpour, but she knew her target. It was the house a few hundred yards ahead, the front porch light was on and the State issued black Tahoe was in the driveway. The person, she wanted to see, to have words with however, was not home just yet.

Her last case had touched her. A girl, a kid actually, committed suicide. She wanted to be with her lover, a boy who died in a car crash a month earlier. The eerie thing was, Catherine had worked that case too.

**-/-**

_You only see what your eyes want to see  
><em>_How can life be what you want it to be…_

**_-/-_**

Gil had worked that case with her. They were a team again, jiving with each other like it was just yesterday they were still on the same team, not four years ago, before she was promoted to Swing Shift Supervisor. The thought of Gil, the man who had been her best friend and rock when her life hit turbulence. Gil, the one who was always so scientific and analytical that he needed Catherine to be his more humane half. When Catherine thought about Gil, about the relationship that will never be possible, she understood where that young teen was coming from. All she wanted was to be with the person she loved. Catherine wanted the same thing, to be with the one she loved most, the one she wished she had fought harder for, had pursued long ago and won over before the possibility of that being stolen from her was gone.

The difference between that teen girl and Catherine, he did not feel the same way about her. Gil had no idea Catherine loved him, longed for him, and instead he went and pursued his happiness with someone else. He already moved on with another woman.

Sara.

**-/-**

_You waste your time with hate and regret  
><em>_You're broken…_

**_-/-_**

It was unfair. How could he choose _her_? Sara and Catherine were enemies from the beginning. Sara was emotional, high strung, and an annoying little woman that Catherine tolerated because she had too but, nothing more. The two of them barely spoke outside the lab, and even though they were the only females on the graveyard shift, that residual bond did not last longer than a work day. It was all right between them until Catherine learned Sara was the woman that Grissom was shaking up with for the past year. He was always off limits, everyone who had half a brain was aware of that.

Stubbornness, it was both a blessing and a curse and it was something Sara was famous for having around the lab. Sadly, Catherine had the worst thing to clash with it.

A Hot temper.

**-/-**

_If I could melt your heart  
><em>_We'd never be apart  
><em>_Give yourself to me  
><em>_You are the key…_

**_-/-_**

Catherine wiped her tear filled eyes and saw she had a missed message on her phone. The red blinking light at the upper right corner of her phone was edging her on. She illuminated the small screen in her pitch-black truck and noticed it was from Grissom. Her bottom lip began to tremble as more tears gathered in her eyes. Catherine stared at the three words looking back at her. Those where the last words she wanted to hear from him;

ARE YOU OKAY?

He knew damn well how she felt. Gil was not as clueless and robotic as the rest of the lab believed. She knew he could see it in Catherine's eyes everyday at work. He could see if in her face every time he smiled at Sara, or touched her hair gently, caressing her face with his hands. It was impossible for him not to notice, the scowl on her lips and the glass of her eyes before she closes them to stop the tears from falling. Catherine tried her best to hide it, hide the tear stains with make up and the red rimmed eyes with eyeliner. She tried to hide her frown with a smile but it was never easy, it was never going to be easy.

Not when _she_ was around...

**_-/-_**

_I__f I loose you  
><em>_My heart will be broken._

**_-/-_**

Catherine stared at her phone, debating if she should respond to the message or not. She looked back out her windshield, the rain had let up a little bit, and she could now see the house across from her more clearly. His house. The lights were on in the living room. Someone was home. Catherine knew it was not Grissom; he was still at the lab when she left, slaving over the paperwork he used to unload onto Catherine before she became a Supervisor herself. Catherine did not go home, did not both going to check on her teenage daughter Lindsey who was probably up to no good. No, instead she drove straight over here. She had been watching his house for an hour and no one has come home.

There was only one person it could be, she had the day off, she took care of Hank, Gil's dog, when he was stuck at the lab. Catherine closed her eyes picturing the romantic evening Sara had probably planned for her and Gil. The candles lit, soft jazz music filling the empty rooms. She would be dressed in something revealing yet classy, have glasses of wine already poured and maybe even some food prepared. Either way it would be a nice surprise for Gil when he got home from a long shift at the lab. Catherine just began imagining herself in Sara's position, Gil being the one she would kiss and caress, the one who would slowly undress her and nip her shoulders with his teeth.

That was when the sobs began.

**-/-**

_Love is a bird, she needs to fly  
><em>_Let all the hurt inside of you die…_

**_-/-_**

**-Sara-**

BANG!

A ringing sensation filled her eyes. The gun shook in her hands as the smell of gun powder filled the front foyer to Gil's home. She thought it was him pulling into the driveway, see the black Tahoe's headlights bounce off the living room window. She went to greet him, dressed in a purple silk nightgown, her hair sweeping over her pointed shoulders. She never expected the shooter, never expected the smell of cooper and death to reach her home. She had moved her hands to her abdomen her body was wet and sticky. She could feel the liquid making it's way down her legs, between her thighs and dripping onto the hardwood. That was when Sara realized she had been shot.

Her body was soaked to the core. She could smell the gunpowder in the air with a whiff of copper. Blood. Someone was shot. Catherine looked down at her trembling hands and saw the gun. She had just shot someone. Her eyes then adverted to the person in front of her, it was Sara. Her face was going pale as she stumbled backwards, grabbing the small table to her left. Her fingers knocked off the loose items atop of the table with a smash as she collapsed to the floor.

It was at that moment Catherine heard Hank's barking from the living room, probably at the sound of the gun going off. The smell of cooper was beginning to become more powerful, and potent in the front foyer as she dropped the gun with a clatter the muzzle still hot from the bullet she had just fired. Catherine looked at Sara's face, watching the brunette's eyes go hollow and cold. Her body was now against the wall, blood smears in the shape of handprints coated the walls from her trying to get back to her feet and failing. Catherine had never witnessed someone dying before. In her profession she was always too late, their bodies being cold, hard and empty. It was a different feeling, one that did not provide the satisfaction she was hoping for from witnessing Sara's death

It was sad, unnecessary and cruel. Catherine wondered if any of their suspects ever contemplated the repercussions of their actions just after they do it. She watched the life disappear from the young woman's body. Her lips turning a tinged of blue as the colour drained from her skin, making her look ghostly and ashen. Only mumbles could be heard when her hands finally went limp as the blood pooled around her body and onto the floor.

**-/-**

_If I could melt your heart  
><em>_We'd never be apart  
><em>_Give yourself to me  
><em>_You are the key…_

**_-/-_**

Catherine thought this would make her feel better. She thought it would solve everything. Was she ever wrong. With the death of Sara everything had changed for the worst. Grissom had come home, it felt like hours, but only twenty minutes after Catherine had pulled the trigger. She was still standing in the doorway, Hank still barking at her as she was hunched over in the front porch, the feel of the rain made this all be real. Her gun was still on the floor to the foyer, she made no attempt to wash away her prints or hide the gun. Made no attempts to make it look like someone else had done this to Sara. What was the point, the best Crime Lab in the country was going to be investigating this cold blooded murder.

Gil did not know what to do. When he arrived at his home he was surprised to see Catherine. It had been days since they had last spoken, and he had a feeling that something was bothering her. It was why he had sent her that text message a few hours ago, one she never responded too. He did not call it in, he did not yell and scream at Catherine. Instead Grissom picked Catherine up off the ground and brought her into an embrace, looking at his dead fiancée from over her shoulder, blood surrounding her and the limp position of her slumped body against the wall to his foyer.

Time stood still as Catherine refused to let go of her lover. She was crying uncontrollably now, sobs instead of tears. Grissom pushed away the strands of wet hair that were sticking to her face and kissed her cheek. That was everything she wanted from him and more. He did love her, he always loved her but Sara stole his heart before she had a chance to get him for herself.

After fifteen minutes, which felt longer, Gil eventually convinced Catherine to confess. He waited while she called Brass telling him to come and get her. He held her hand while they sat on the sofa together before she would get taken away. He never left her side, promising that he would see her through all of this because secretly he knew.

This was all his fault.

**-/-**

_Give yourself to me  
><em>_You are the key…_

**_-/-_**

* * *

><p>Fin.<p>

**So…what did you think? I know, I know killing Sara seems a little drastic, but I always wanted Cath and Gil together and the fact that she is in the way irks me, so I decided to get rid of her! Haha I hope you enjoyed, please tell me what you think!**

**Thnx!**

**B.**


End file.
